cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:New-WWE Roster
Roster Suggestions This is a suggestions box for potential New-WWE signees. Please place all suggestions under the "Suggestions" section. The "Under Consideration" section is for potential signees who have been accepted and may end up being signed. The "Rejected" section is for superstars who were suggestion, but were turned down. Before making suggestions, PLEASE check the "Under Consideration" and "Rejected" sections to see if the superstar you're about to suggest has already been submitted. Failure to do so will result in your edit being reverted. Also, remember: only put suggestions under the "Suggestions" tag. Do not put them under "Under Consideration" or "Rejected", as those are specifically for New-WWE's owner to categorize after reviewing. Additionally, if you suggest an original CAW, please state in parenthesis who the owner/creator of the CAW is. The only exception is if you are the owner of a CAW who has been suggested by someone else, and you don't want your CAW featured (in which case, you can either delete their name from the Suggestions list, or put them under Rejected with a note on the side stating that you're the owner and you don't want them included). And last but not least, for real life wrestlers, please limit suggestions to superstars from the real-life WWE/NXT rosters. New-WWE is directly based on WWE, and while alumni/TNA stars have been used in the past, I try to avoid that nowadays. You're welcome to suggest real life non-WWE talent regardless of this, but keep in mind that there is a good 95% chance of rejection. Do not, however, suggest wrestlers who are retired or deceased. There are no circumstances under which I will consider them. Suggestions *Empty Under Consideration *Amir Barnes (Created by Biff & Derek; New-NAW Developmental) *Apollo Crews *Big Cass *Bobby Roode *Carmella *Curt Hawkins *Drew McIntyre *Enzo Amore *Epico Colón *Gideon Pilgrim (Created by Biff; New-NAW Developmental) *Hector Frost (Created by Derek; New-NAW) *James Ellsworth *Jere Forsythe (Created by Biff; New-NAW Developmental) *Jinder Mahal *Joe Omega (Created by @Joestephens17, gave permission; New-NAW) *Marcus Matrix (Owned by Danny Jackpot; New-NAW) *Maryse *Mojo Rawley *Naomi *Norm "The Storm" Dailey (Owned by Danny Jackpot; New-NAW) *Pete Dunne *Primo Colón *Samoa Joe *Shinsuke Nakamura Rejected *Akam *Aiden English *Aleister Black *Alexander Wolfe *Andrade "Cien" Almas *Austin Aries *Billie Kay *Bray Wyatt *Craven Moorehead *Dani Gibbons *Derek The V Extreme *Distance Riley *Dorf Liggleton *Elias Samson *Ember Moon *Emma *Eric Young *Evan O'Shea (Note: He was formerly in New-WWE, and asked for his own release. He and myself had a pretty major falling out years ago, so a return is out of the question) *Gage Grayson *Goldust *Hideo Itami *Jade Kim *John Blackrose (Note: See the note that's attached to the Evan O'Shea section, as the same applies here) *Johnny Gargano *Kassius Ohno *Killian Dain *Luke Harper *Natalya *Nick Miller *Nikki Cross *No Way Jose *Peyton Royce *Rezar *Rhyno *Roderick Strong *Rooster Lovesauce *Ruby Riot *Shane Thorne *Slab Puente *Samir Singh *Sunil Singh *TJP *Tommaso Ciampa *Tye Dillinger *Tyler King *Xavier Woods Comments This is just a suggestion for the future, but I think that after a certain amount of time has passed after a suggestion has been rejected - a week, maybe - then the suggestion should just be removed. I just want to keep this page neat and tidy. Carlton Beaenkes (talk) 21:59, June 2, 2017 (UTC) *But then people are just going to keep re-adding and re-suggesting the same people over and over...there should be some way they should know which one is which (perhaps by giving each different category a different section?) Burmy (talk) 00:17, June 3, 2017 (UTC) *Yeah, what Burmy said is the reason why; it's to prevent the same people being suggested up over and over again. But, I've come up with a solution for the problem, and just edited it in. - Amez.